1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a free-standing shelf support system which is versatile, easy to install, inexpensive, simple in design, and sturdy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems to support shelves and to keep them vertically aligned and separated from each other are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,556 to Rous shows xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped vertical risers, cross members extending between the risers, and trays suspended from the cross members to form shelves. These units are made of pieces having complicated shapes, leading to expensive manufacturing processing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,338, issued to Lew, discloses a system in which each shelf board and each partition contains a hole capable of accepting the arms of a cross in order to keep the partitions and shelves in a constant fixed relationship. Additionally, each shelf and each partition contains rail-like protrusions which fit into grooves of connecting bars to provide a sturdy connection. The user of this system is limited to boards which come with the supporting units or else must prepare holes for the cross using accurate measurements.
The present invention is drawn to a system for supporting shelves. With the use of this system, no tools are required in the assembly of a series of shelves. The system is versatile, being capable of use with shelves having a variety of lengths and vertical spacings. This system is safe strong, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to use. The shelf boards and the support system need not be purchased as a unit.
The system of the present invention is made up of a series of units which may be placed under and over the shelf boards in order to secure the boards. Each unit comprises a back, a partition, and locking channel pieces fitted in such a way as to create a rigid perpendicular partition with one edge of the partition being in contact with a locking channel piece.
Understanding of this invention will be enhanced by reference to the following drawing wherein like reference numerals will refer to like elements throughout the following description.